Niezaprzeczalny błąd
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Kobieta to źródło wszelkiego zła - począwszy od rajskiego ogrodu, a skończywszy na Hueco Mundo. Nie wierzycie? Spytajcie Czwartego Espady, on coś o tym wie...


Jako tymczasowy produkt przeprosinowy za długotrwałe nieodzywanie się do nikogo — dla wszystkich poszkodowanych na mojej sesji—i—innych—takich—głupich—sprawach.

A zwłaszcza, rzecz jasna, dla Księżycka Clio, która będzie zapewne przeciwko konkluzji tego ficka, więc spieszę zapewnić — tam nie ma żadnej, ale to żadnej konkluzji! Ja niewinna!

Zupełnie niebetowane, łaknę uwag co do literówek i potknięć w nazewnictwie. Wprawdzie nadal nie zdążyłam poprawić „Śniegu" pod tym kątem, alef zapewniam, że łaknę i reaguję aktywnie na pozytywną krytykę.

**NIEZAPRZECZALNY BŁĄD**

*

Aizen—sama nie powinien był jej tutaj sprowadzać.

Aizen—sama nie popełniał błędów. Był prawdziwym geniuszem. Jedynym prawdziwym geniuszem. Każdy jego krok, każde słowo i gest były pozornie tylko drżącymi lub delikatnymi nićmi w nierozrywalnej pajęczynie strategii. Aizen—sama nie uznawał przypadkowości, bezcelowości, pomyłek.

Aizen—sama nie powinien był jej tutaj sprowadzać.

On po prostu zrobił to specjalnie. Miał w tym cel. Przecież Aizen—sama zawsze miał cel. Nie mogło chodzić o oczywistości — wiadomo, że potrzebna była przynęta na to rude, ludzkie szczenię i na shinigami, psujących piękną biel obwieszaniem jej po swoich mundurach. Wiadomo, że potrzebne było odwrócenie uwagi starego wodza od Karakury. Aizen—sama mógł wymyślić tysiące sposobów na osiągnięcie tych zamierzeń. A gdyby ostatecznie wybrał porwanie Inoue Orihime, miał do wyboru wiele światów i miejsc, mnóstwo strażników i więzień.

Nie powinien był jej tutaj sprowadzać.

Uwięzienie tej kobiety w Hueco Mundo i powierzenie jej Ulquiorrze nie było ani optymalnym, ani najbardziej opłacalnym rozwiązaniem. Było zwyczajnym, jednym z wielu innych rozwiązań. A przecież Aizen—sama był geniuszem. Nie uznawał przeciętnej jakości. Jego decyzje były słuszne, a opinie bezdyskusyjne. Zawsze wybierał najlepsze taktyki. Tym razem musiały również kierować nim pobudki głębsze niż się to zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Niewątpliwie chciał osiągnąć sobie tylko znane cele i rezultaty.

Ulquiorra Schiffer szybko poczuł te cele na własnej skórze. Bardzo dotkliwie.

*

— Bo widzisz, Ulquiorra—san, to jest całkiem nie tak. To jest zupełnie inaczej.

— Zadziwiasz mnie, kobieto. Widziałaś przecież, do czego doprowadza wasza słabość i głupota. Patrzyłaś na to samo, co ja. A jednak ciągle zaprzeczasz rzeczywistości. Uciekanie w iluzję zaprzecza przecież temu „prawdziwemu życiu", o którym mi prawisz? Patrzysz na to wszystko i potrafisz jeszcze wierzyć w swoje złudzenia?

— Bo to nie chodzi o to, o co chodzi, tylko jak!

— ... Ach.

— I ty, Ulquiorra—san, nie patrzysz jak trzeba.

— Rozumiem już, kobieto. Trzeba bardzo szczególnie popatrzeć. Naprawdę bardzo szczególnie...

— Ty patrzysz oczami!

— A cóż miałbym nimi robić, świecić?!

— Masz patrzeć sercem!

— ... Ale tam nie ma odpowiednich receptorów...?

— ...

*

Ta kobieta — to był błąd. W każdym skrawku siebie była błędem. Dowodem na to, w jaki obłęd można zostać uwikłanym, jeśli pozwoli się działać naturze jak jej się będzie podobało. Ot, chwila nieuwagi, ludzkość puściła się na żywioł i powstają takie — takie — takie kobiety. Oczywiście, świat był pełen takiego śmiecia. Ulqiorra Schiffer stykał się z tym na każdym kroku, nawet w szeregach Espady. Kobieta, mężczyzna, człowiek, arrancar, menos, wszędzie panoszyła się przypadkowość, bezcelowość, degeneracja. Cuartfa Espada rozumiał, że trzeba się pogodzić z tym stanem rzeczy, dopóki stopniowo nie wypleni się całego nikomu niepotrzebnego śmiecia. Cierpliwość Ulqiorry była pod tym względem niewyczerpana. Bądź co bądź, dotarł przecież po mniej lub bardziej nieuleczalnych trupach na czwartą pozycję w osobistej armii Aizena, a nie uległ jeszcze dotąd tęsknym podszeptom duszy i nie zaszlachtował całej reszty tej hałaśliwej bandy, która w jakże żałosnej arogancji mieniła się arrancarami. Espadą. Osobami. Byli wciąż jeszcze potrzebni, więc należało ich tolerować. Ale ta kobieta! Była tak bardzo, tak fizycznie niemal niepotrzebna Ulquiorrze i — rzecz oczywista — całemu światu. Tak dotkliwie zbędna. Była koszmarnym balastem, który trzeba było nie tylko tolerować, ale korelować z nim. Ulquiorra miał się — zajmować nią. Pilnować. Opiekować się. Dusza Ulqiorry, mocno osadzona w niezłomnym, chociaż pozbawionym nerwów wzrokowych sercu, nigdy dotąd nie znalazła się tak blisko granic wszelkiej wytrzymałości. Aizen—sama rozkazał. Aizen—sama wyznaczył cel. Rozkaz będzie wypełniony, cel osiągnięty. Tak ma być i tak będzie, i to jest słuszne. Nawet, jeśli Ulqiorra nie może zamknąć się na ten czas w nieprzeniknionej zbroi swojej izolacji, z gracją ścieląc wokół kurtynę obojętności, niesmaku i wyższości. Zajmując się tą kobietą, trzeba się do niej... Z nią trzeba...

Ześmiecić się trzeba. Trochę.

*

— Popatrz, sam popatrz, Ulquiorra—kun, czy to nie jest absolutnie słodkie?

— To jest kaktus. On jest niejadalny. Nie możesz wiedzieć, czy na pewno jest słodki.

— Ależ, Ulquirra—kun! Czy ty myślisz tylko o jedzeniu?!

— ... Kobieto...

— To bardzo przyziemne myślenie, Ulquiorra—kun. Wstydź się.

— Wstydzić się? Nie jestem śmieciem, jak wy. Jak ludzie. Jak kaktusy. Nie popełniam błędów, których musiałbym się wstydzić. I wcale nie myślę tylko o jedzeniu!

— Ja nie jestem kaktusem! A ty przed chwilą chciałeś zjeść biednego kaktusika!

— ... Kobieto... Dlaczego ty myślisz tylko o kaktusach?

— ... A dlaczego ty myślisz tylko o jedzeniu?!

— ... Kobieto...

— Bo widzisz, Ulquiorra—kun...

— Zmieniłem zdanie.

— Widzisz, ja wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz. Bo ty jesteś mądry, Ulquiorra—kun, chociaż udajesz takiego ciapulka.

— ... Ciapulka...

— Ciapulki też są słodkie, ty sobie nie myśl, Ulquiorra—kun, że ja sobie myślę źle o tobie, bo ja sobie wcale nie myślę, ale ty zawsze...

— Zmieniłem zdanie. To jest słodki kaktusik. Idź, zjedz go. Natychmiast. Chcę patrzeć, jak ci kolce stają w gardle. Natychmiast.

— Ulquiorra—kun! Jak ty możesz tak ciągle myśleć tylko o jedzeniu?!

— To ten kaktus tak na mnie wpływa.

— Ja go uratuję przed tobą! Odeprę cię! Chodź do Hime, malutki kaktusiku, zabiorę cię i posadzę na parapecie w ślicznej, bielutkiej doniczce.

— Z różkami.

— Słucham?! Aaaaj! Przez ciebie się pokłułam, Ulquiorra—kun! Aaaaała! Och, Ulquiorra—kun! To boli!

— Kaktusy tak mają. One bolą. Wsadź go do doniczki z różkami, to będzie nawet bardziej bolał.

— Dlaczego — ajajajaj! — z różkami?! Ałaaa! Ulquiorra—kun! Przez ciebie upuściłam kaktusika! Ulquirra—kuuuuuun!

— Wszystkie te twoje rzeczy, które trzymasz na parapecie, rosną w czaszkach menosów. A one mają różki. Dlaczego skaczesz po malutkim, słodkim kaktusiku, kobieto?

— Aaaaała! Wbiło mi się! Ulquiorra—kun! Jak możesz! Ajaaj! To są czaszki menosów?!

— Zerwałaś kaktusika.

— Ja myślałam...

— A potem podeptałaś kaktusika.

— Niechcący, Ulquiorra—kun! Ja naprawdę...

— Kobieto. To koniec.

— Ale co koniec?

— To koniec.

— Jak to koniec?!

— Koniec.

— Koniec?!

— Kobieto.

— Koniec?!

— Kobieto!

— ... Koniec...?

— To był ostatni kaktus, jaki nam został — tutaj i na całej pustyni.

— ... Oj ojoj...

*

Aizen—sama nie powinien był jej tutaj sprowadzać.

Zapewne chciał się przekonać, czy Ulqiorra jest już gotów udowodnić swoją doskonałość na kolejnym poziomie. Może nawet planował dopuścić swojego Czwartego Espadę do konkurowania o trzecią pozycję w grupie. Na pewno, ale to na pewno miał zamiar dać swojemu zaufanemu szansę sprawdzenia swoich możliwości, stawiając go wobec tak nieprawdopodobnego wyzwania. Aizen—sama pragnął tylko ujrzeć, jak Ulquiorra zwycięża dla niego kolejne nieprawdopodobieństwa.

Aizen—sama nie powinien był jej sprowafdzać.

Ta kobieta była — niewspółmierna. Ulquiorra nie żywił złudzeń, bo nie wierzył w złudzenia; był gotów na wszystko, bo jego oczy niczego nie pomijały; był ponad wszystko, bo nic nie było warte jego uwagi. Wyzwanie odpowiednie dla niego — to mogłoby być cokolwiek. To mógłby być Prima Espada, gdyby Aizen—sama umyślił sobie skłócić własnych oficerów. To mogłaby być cała Espada naraz na trzy cztery, gdyby wytrzymali wszyscy naraz jedną minutę zgodnego trzymania wspólnego frontu. Godnym Ulquiorry zadaniem byłoby obłuskać w Karakurze tamto rude, ziemskie szczenię z imitacji demoniej zbroi i podać go Aizenowi na przystawkę, w symetrycznie podzielonych porcjach. A ta kobieta — była niegodna. Była niewspółmierna.

Bolało.

Cuarta Espada zapadł głęboko w intymną samotność swoich komnat — pustych, pozbawionych pretensji do iluzorycznych ozdób. Długie, pięknie uformowane palce nieskończenie pieszczotliwym gestem masowały znękane skronie, a przez nie — cierpiący umysł Ulquiorry, jedyną stałą wartość jego czarno—białego świata. Kobieta wtargnęła w ten świat ze szczebiotliwym pogłosem nieustannej paplaniny i wprawiła wszystko wokół w rozmigotany, wirujący chaos.

W głowie Ulquiorry wirował najeżony kolcami mętlik.

Ta kobieta... Wolałby cokolwiek innego. Wszystko, tylko nie ją. Zgodziłby się w tej chwili uśmiecić aż po własne, rozszarpane arrancarową wyrwą gardło. Aż powyżej nigdy nieuleczonych łez. Powyżej uszu zapaść w śmiecie by się zgodził.

A ona zniszczyła ostatni kaktus w Hueco Mundo!

To był ból. Ta kobieta to był ból. A ból w świecie Ulquiorry przynależał do słabych, zbędnych, wadliwych. Jak nisko przywiodła go ta marna, ludzka istota, ze swoim szczebiotaniem, ze spinkami—dzindzibołami i z żakietem espadowego munduru niewspółmiernym do biustu?

Na samo dno.f

Dno, jakie osiągnął Ulquiorra, nie miało porównania, odpowiednika, precedensu. Świadczyło o całkowitym, zupełnym upadku. A przy całkowitym i zupełny upadku na dno mogło pomóc tylko jedno — jedyne, jedno i najjedyńsze. Bo przecież — chociaż nieskazitelnie perfekcyjny, chociaż bezbrzeżnie udoskonalony, chociaż wszechstronnie lepszy i bezkonkurencyjny — Ulquiorra Schiffer był Arrancarem i Espadą. I nigdy, przenigdy w swoim uporządkowanym życiu nie próbował, nie chciał, nie zamierzał, nie pragnął, nie pomyślał nawet, aby temu zaprzeczyć lub zmienić.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada.

Wiedział, że jest takie dno upadłości, na którym bycie Arrancarem i Espadą pomaga się utrzymać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Teraz zaś — nie tylko o tym wiedział, ale również przekonał się organoleptycznie. Niechże więc będzie. Był sobą i zawsze był z tego dumny. Niechże więc będzie.

Aizen—sama nie powinien był tu sprowadzać tej kobiety.

Była jak drzazga w dolnej części kręgosłupa. A w świecie Ulquiorry nie było miejsca na drzazgi, drewno, drzewa i te inne słowa na D.

Dziewczyny.

Aizen — sama nie powinien był tu sprowadzać tej dziewczyny. Ulquiorra wiedział to już na pewno — i Aizen—sama też to wkrótce zrozumie. Bo to w ogóle zrozumiałe było. Prawda? Prawda? Śnieżnobiały mundur, oblepiający wiernie ciało Espady, aż piekł na załomach wyrwy w jego klatce piersiowej, tak bardzo Ulquiorra Schiffer potrzebował zrozumienia. Tak bardzo potrzebował ocalenia z tego przeraźliwego dna. Oczywiście, jego świat nadal był pełen nicniewartego, bezużytecznego śmiecia. Wszyscy dookoła byli takim śmieciem. Cała Espada była śmieciem. I właśnie dlatego bycie Espadą było tak ważne — dla zrozumienia najbardziej żałosnej z upadłości.

*

— Wstawaj.

— Eee?

— Idziemy się bić.

— A!

— Ja po prostu muszę komuś przyłożyć.

— Cuarta!

— Sexta?

— Ty przemawiasz moim językiem!

— O jejku jej.

— Świat się kończy!

— Mój tak. A twój też zaraz się skończy. Zabiję cię, to mi poprawi humor. Chodź się bić.

— Ale potem się upijemy?

— A kiedyś się nie upiliśmy potem?

*

Drzemał w wyimaginowanych promieniach słońca, którego nigdy nie widziały białe piaski Hueco Mundo. Blada skóra Grimmjowa też go nie widywała za wiele, ale koci instynkt i tak kazał się zwijać w rozleniwiony kłębek na murach twierdzy Aizena i odpływać w kuszące marzenia o słońcu. Każdy, kto wybudził Szóstego Espadę ze snu na jawie, mógł być pewien, że jego własne koszmary na długo pozostaną naznaczone pazurami Pantery. Któż jednak oparłby się fanatycznemu blaskowi zielonych oczu Ulquiorry, wpatrzonych namiętnie w czyjś miecz i ślących bezgłośne obietnice potu, krwi i rozszarpanej na strzępy mundurowej bieli?

Na pewno nie Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

— Zbij mnie, zbij mnie, Cuarta. Jeśli potrafisz.

— Jesteś żałosny, Sexta. Mogę cię pokonać jedną ręką.

— A wiesz, co ja ci mogę zrobić jedną ręką?

— Pomachać na pożegnanie?

— A co, odchodzisz gdzieś?

— Nie, ty odchodzisz. W niebyt i zapomnienie.

— Zapomnisz o mnie, Cuarta? Nie przypuszczam. Nie po tym laniu, jakie ci dzisiaj sprawię.

— Chyba w marzeniach sennych.

— Marzysz we śnie o laniu? I o mnie? Opowiedz więcej, opowiedz.

— Nie sądziłem, że tak lubisz ze mną rozmawiać, Sexta.

— Lubię rozmawiać ze słabeuszami. Są tacy zabawni.

— Czy nie jesteś zanadto obolały, żeby tak się szczerzyć?

— Zaproponowałbym, żebyś też się uśmiechnął, ale chyba nie jesteś odpowiednio wyposażony...

— Biorąc pod uwagę, jakie już masz blizny od mojego wyposażenia, nie powinieneś mnie prowokować do eksponowania innych jego obszarów.

— Ale ja cię uwielbiam prowokować! Inni są tacy łatwi, a ty tak rozkosznie udajesz nieprowokowalnego.

— Grimmjow.

— Ulquiorra?

— Jesteś takim śmieciem.

— Cuarta, co jest z tobą dzisiaj?

— Aktualnie ty ze mną jesteś. Nie czujesz w kościach?

— Zawsze z tobą jestem. Co jest do cholery grane? Ty do mnie czule gruchasz! I to odkąd zaczęliśmy! Co jest, mam cię przytulić?!

— ... Czy ja wyglądam, jakby coś się stało?

— Nie, wcale.

— Sam widzisz.

— Widzę, że zawsze wyglądasz, jakbyś rozpaczał, że ci żółwia zabili. A dzisiaj nic. Nawet się nie waż paradować z taką jakąś zamaskowaną miną przede mną. Co się stało?!

— Nic! Zamknij paszczę i walcz!

— Cuatra! W dodatku bijesz się dziś jak dziewczyna! Czy ty.... AAAAAAuć! Co cię opętało?

— Nie wymawiaj tego słowa przy mnie!

— Co, bi... ach...

— Ach.

— Więc, ta baba...

— Ta... Ta kobieta...

— To jakaś paranoja jest, faktycznie.

— To jest poważny błąd taktyczny! Strategiczna katastrofa!

— Wrzód na tyłku.

— Rozległe owrzodzenie.

— I to w dodatku na twoim.

— Mam jej pilnować. Dzień i noc. I pilnować. I dzień, i noc.

— Aizen ci kazał?

— Aizen—sama obdarzył mnie swoim zaufaniem i powierzył mi straż...

— I zwiałeś tej koszmarnej szczebiotce, i plunąłeś na rozkazy Aizena, i przyszedłeś się ze mną bić?

— Sexta...

— To faktycznie gangrena jest. Chcesz, zabiję ją.

— Sexta!

— Może nawet zakopię żywcem w piasku i zrobię sobie kuwetę nad jej głową.

— Sexta.

— Cuarta.

— Pozbyłbyś się przynęty na Kurosakiego?

— Kurosaki? Kogo obchodzi ten szczeniak? Ej, Ulquiorra, bijesz się, czy co robisz? Może jednak mam cię przytulić?

— ... Grimmjow.

— Tak, tak, wiem, znasz moje imię. Ty wszystko wiesz i górujesz nade mną intelektualnie. I pamiętasz, jak się nazywam. Niebywałe.

— Sexta, ty jesteś... Jesteś...

— Śmieciem jestem. Wiem. Lepiej ci już? Możemy iść się upić?

— Co cię dzisiaj wzięło na to picie?

— Upiję cię, wykorzystam, a jak nie będziesz patrzył, zakatrupię ci tę kobietę. Auć!

— Nie „mnie". Nie ma żadnego „mnie" w związku z tą kobietą. Ja ją tylko doglądam.

— Auć, dobra, dobra, ej, bo ci oddam!

— Aaaau!

— Hihihihihiiii... Masz dość, Cuarta?

— Hm.

— Albo masz dość, albo nie masz dość.

— Ja nigdy nie mam dość.

— I to w tobie lubię.

— A jak mnie zamierzasz wykorzystać, jak mnie już upijesz?

— Nie przekonasz się, jak nie pójdziesz pić.

— Migasz się od walki, i tyle.

— Taaa, unikam walki jak tylko mogę. Po prostu się brzydzę przemocą.

— Cuarta, jesteś...

— Śmieciem?

— Jesteś takim cholernym Espadą.

— I kto to mówi... Hihihihihiiii...

— Ha, ha.

— Idziemy pić.

— No. A Aizen—sama naprawdę nie powinien był jej tu sprowadzać.

— Nieprawda.

— Co?!

— Odkąd ona tu jest, codziennie jesteś na skraju desperacji. I koniec końców codziennie się grzmocimy.

— ... Hm.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy ją zatrzymać.

— Ale ona...

— Hę?

— Ona podeptała kaktusa!

— ...

— Ej...

— ...

— Sexta...?

— PANTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!

— Aizen—sama nie będzie zadowolony...

*

KONIEC

*


End file.
